


Take Me Home

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Summary: Scully hatches an unusual plan to get out of Bigfoot hunting with Mulder on a Saturday night.NSFW/ NC-17/ MSRwords: 3,157





	Take Me Home

Late April 1999 

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home…- John Denver

—

“Bigfoot, Mulder?” Scully gives Mulder a side-long glance from the passenger seat. They are just crossing the border into West Virginia. Wild. Wonderful. Well not on a Saturday night anyway. Mulder has been whistling Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver tunelessly for the last hour. It’s utterly crazy making. Scully is silently cursing herself for leaving her car at his apartment in Alexandria. Take me home, she wants to scream. She can’t believe she let him talk her into this. Again. She needs help.

“Yep. We’re going squatchin’ Scully!” His passion and excitement are evident in his voice. She puts her head in her hands.

Scully was going to relax this weekend. She was planning to read some science journals, take a nice run in the park, soak in her claw foot tub. She was going to enjoy a whole day of peace and quiet. A day without Mulder. Yet here she is in bumfuck West Virginia looking for a mythical creature. She is beyond irritated. Keyed up. And to be completely honest, horny as hell.

Her mind goes to the new vibrator she has waiting at home. The last one died right in the middle of a particularly good fantasy about Mulder going down on her in the office. Her whole body tingles. Scully huffs and tries to think of something else. But then she makes the mistake of looking over at Mulder right as he’s biting into his plump bottom lip. A strange thought comes unbidden to her mind. What would he do if she leaned over the center console and took him in her mouth? Make him forget all about Bigfoot. Scully considers her hypothesis; it could work, right? She hastily pushes the thought from her mind.

“There have been a number of sightings over the last several days in this area. In fact, locals claim to have seen Sasquatch in this part of the Appalachians every April for the last twenty years.” Mulder’s eyes glimmer at her through the moonlight. Scully can’t help but admire the way his eyes twinkle, his excitement making his face look young, almost boyish.

“Mulder, you know that the existence of a man-ape like creature is highly unsubstantiated, and has no basis in hard science. In fact, Bigfoot is actually regarded to be a part of Native American folklore. Besides, isn’t Sasquatch usually sighted in the Northwest?”

“ I have a trusted source that sent me a number of verified eyewitness accounts, and actual photographs of the phenomenon. Take a look.” Mulder points to the file. Scully pulls the glossy black and white pictures out of the manila folder.

“Oh, you mean these grainy photos that look like a toddler took them? That’s your proof?” She tsks as she holds the file up. She is barely covering the irritation in her voice at this point.

“Those were taken by an actual cryptozoologist. A highly regarded expert in the field.” Mulder says, seemingly oblivious to her annoyance.

“A cryptozoologist?” she scoffs and rolls her eyes at the same time. God help her. “That is not even recognized as a real branch of science, Mulder.”

“I can feel you rolling your eyes right now, Scully,” he deadpans. “Come on, it’ll be fun. It’s so pretty out here, we will get to take a nice walk in the woods.” His voice takes on a quality that always ends up convincing her to do a thing that she really doesn’t want to do.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before…” she drifts off. “ I seem to remember you promising me a nice trip to the forest a few years ago. And we both remember how that turned out.” Scully cringes at the memory.

“Okay, okay, so we’ve had a few bad experiences in the woods.” Mulder chuckles, and looks over at her.

“A few?” She huffs. They have now stopped the car at clearing overlooking the valley. The moon hangs low in the indigo night sky, almost full, waxing gibbous. The absence of man-made light allows her to see all of the stars.

Mulder stops the car and gazes at her. A warm feeling of affection passes between them. Scully struggles with her feelings. She can’t truly put a name to them, because what they share is beyond words. The truth is that she will follow him anywhere; it’s been that way since the beginning. 

Scully thinks back to their first kiss, only a week ago. It was just after their baseball “date.” Her stomach was full of butterflies as they walked into the parking lot. Scully remembers the way he nervously shuffled his feet. It was meant to be a goodbye hug, but it lingered just a little longer than usual. At first it almost seemed like an accident; the way his lips brushed up against hers softly, tentatively. It was only when his tongue found hers, that she knew it was on purpose.

Scully shuffles out of the car, weary under the weight of her own repressed emotions. Mulder is already striding ahead of her, anxious to find Sasquatch.

It’s going to be a long night.

—

One hour later.

Scully she trails behind Mulder back down the dark path. She is frustrated with the ever-growing ache between her legs. Surreptitiously she shines the beam of her flashlight over Mulder’s taut ass. Mmmm. Scully would never admit it to him, but she has always liked him in tight jeans. Heat spreads to her face, and she feels a tinge of guilt for ogling at his ass without his knowledge. For the millionth time tonight Mulder whistles the chorus of Take Me Home, Country Roads effectively ruining the moment. She sighs, still irked, still horny. Her feet ache, and she has been breathing in West Virginia bugs for the last hour. And yet still no sign of Bigfoot. At least they are back at the car now.

“Well, Sasquatch decided not to make an appearance here tonight.” He takes a map from his pocket and spreads it over the hood of the car. “But there should be another…” Is he really about to suggest extending this pointless search? There is not a chance in hell. Scully is incensed, her rage leads her to a rash action. While Mulder’s attention is still on the map, she moves behind him and slips her hand around his waist. As she reaches into the front pocket for his keys, he bolts upright in shock “Hey… Scully… what are you doing?”

Scully doesn’t answer, instead she fishes around for his keys. Her fingers accidentally brush up against his inner thigh. She thinks she feels a stirring, but decides she must be mistaken. Once the keys are procured, she rounds the car to the drivers side.

“Scully, what the hell?” he yells after her. “Give me my keys!” With his long strides he catches up to her quickly, of course

“ No Mulder!” She shouts attempting to jam the key in the lock. The she feels him behind her, his body pressed against her back. ”I’m tired, my feet are sore. I don’t want to spend another minute out here,” she huffs. Mulder reaches for the keys, and she turns in his arms at the same time.

“ Come on, Scully!” He pushes her up against the car to wrestle the keys from her hand. She passes the keys behind her back. His body is flush against hers now, her blood boils hot. She bites back a moan, thankfully he doesn’t seem to notice. Scully feels the heat of him through her clothes.

“If you didn’t want to come, you should’ve just said so,” he says with a note of hurt in his voice. His fingers slide from her wrist to her elbow. Her irritation melts into something approaching affection, heavily salted with lust.

“ Have you ever tried to talk you out of something, Mulder? You are very persuasive.” He reaches behind her back and snatches the keys from her grasp. Neither of them move. Scully gasps as she feels the beginnings of his erection pressed against her hip.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles looking down and quickly pulling away from her. He shifts her over so that he can finally open the car. Feeling dejected, and unfortunately still aroused, Scully shuffles to her door.

“I don’t know if you realized this Mulder, but it is a Saturday night,” Scully puffs in defeat.

“ Did you have something better to do?” he asks obliviously. His tone indicates that he really didn’t even consider the possibility that she would rather be doing something else.

“Well, for starters I have a few medical journals at home that I was looking forward to reading.” She breathes. She doesn’t tell him about the other things. Mulder tsks, and looks at her incredulously.

“Medical journals?” He starts the car, but doesn’t put it in drive.

“Well, yes…” she pauses. Then shifts her line of questioning, because she is legitimately curious. “But seriously Mulder, there is no evidence of anything paranormal here, no crimes were committed, and we are still off the X-Files. So I can’t help but wonder… why did you ask me out here?” She looks at him intently, and something in his eyes changes.

“I don’t know…” Mulder begins. Scully can tell that there is something he wants to say, but doesn’t know how to. She reaches for hs hand, and interlaces their fingers. It’s a small measure of encouragement. Mulder takes a deep breath. “ I guess I just wanted to be with you, Scully,” he exhales his confession. Scully’s heart beats heavy in her chest.

“Really?” she asks, her voice small. He nods slowly. The air between them is supercharged. Their faces are so close right now. She can almost taste his breath. Sunflower seeds and coffee. 

The moment is now charged with a different energy. Like a spark smoldering in the flint. This has happened before on many a stakeout, or a dingy motel room. But they have always been able to tamp down those feelings. And now, there is no case, no badges or guns. They are just two people alone in his car, under the night sky. And Scully starts to wonder if this is supposed to be some kind of date. And really it wouldn’t surprise her if Bigfoot hunting is Mulder’s idea of a romantic evening together.

“If you didn’t want to be out here with me, then why did you come?” He asks softly. His thumb traces over the back of her hand, sending a shiver up her arm. She wonders if he might kiss her now, in the dark.

Now she tilts her head towards him, an invitation. Kiss me, Mulder.

“Honestly, I wanted to be with you…. But I’d rather be doing something else.” She admits. Scully leans in further, a scant millimeter from his mouth.

“Then what would you rather be doing with me?” his voice is husky. The center console is like an iron barricade between them. And she crosses that last barrier, grazing her lips against his. A test to see if he will reciprocate. And thankfully he does. His lips are soft against hers, almost like their first kiss. Scully tries to say all the things she isn’t able to with words. It isn’t long before she touches his bottom lip with her tongue. He sighs into her mouth. The kiss quickly becomes passionate in the dim light of the dashboard.

Her fingers brush his inner-thigh, and he jolts a bit. Scully has seen him aroused before, on many a car trip, in many a late night motel room. But not in this context. It makes her feel powerful.

Her hand sweeps over his denim-covered cock. Her fingers gingerly slip open his button-fly. Mulder breaks away from her, panting.

“Scully, what are you doing?” he gulps.

“Looking for something.“ When did her voice take on that sultry quality? Even though she knows he is enjoying this, she wants to make sure he is comfortable. “Do you want me to stop?” She watches his face as she slowly pulls the zipper down.

“Uh… No…” he squeaks out. His voice almost sounds like a pubescent boy. Scully smiles to herself, fully enjoying what she is doing to him. Once his zipper is all the way down she reaches inside and strokes his fully hard length through his boxers-briefs. Her body tingles as she unbuttons him. He moans, as her fingers grasp his cock for the first time. A rush of arousal floods her panties.

“You don’t have to.” Mulder lets out an audible gasp. Her nipples tighten against her bra. She has had fantasies about touching him like this in his car, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would actually happen.

“I know, but I want to,” she whispers in his ear. “Do you want this ?” His cock twitches in her hand.

“Yesss,” he hisses. Her index finger and thumb circle the head of his cock. She gathers the bead of moisture and brings it to her mouth. Slack jawed, he watches as she slowly sucks it off of her finger. His arousal makes her feel high, wanton.

“Come here,” he rasps and awkwardly pulls her across the center console into his lap. Scully straddles him, but her ass hits the steering wheel. The horn blares, startling them both. She reaches next to his car seat and pulls the lever. As the back of the chair gives out, she falls against him. They both moan as her heated core meets his cock for the first time. The silky material of her track pants slides against his cock as they thrust together. The sound of their panting breaths echos around them. “I want to…I want to touch you.” his voice is almost desperate.

“Then touch me,” her voice sounds strange to her ears. Mulder’s hands slip under her shirt, cupping her breasts. “Mmmm,” she breathes out, urging him on. Those deft fingers of his slide down her torso to the waistband of her pants. She moves his hand under the elastic of her underwear. When his fingers slide between her wet folds for the first time she gasps loudly.

“God, Scully,” he says. For a moment she is embarrassed at her own arousal ( which is practically leaking down her thigh). “You’re so wet,” he breathes. His statement emboldens her. Scully reaches down to cover his hand with hers, Interlacing their fingers. She watches as their connected fingers circle over her clit, impossibly aroused by the sight of their hands moving together.

Still she longs to touch him again. But her hand on his bare skin would cause uncomfortable friction. Scully gathers some of her own moisture from between their joined fingers. Mulder’s eyes go wide as she coats his cock in her slip.

“Scully,” he groans. “That’s so hot.” Her hand now easily slides up and down his length. The wet sound of their ministrations punctuates the stillness of the air. Scully revels in the sight of them touching each other. It makes her even hotter. The heat they are emitting fogs up the windows.

“Fuck, Scully,” he groans. This spurs him to probe at her entrance, as if asking a question. Unable to speak she nods her answer. He pushes one finger, then another into her waiting cunt. When he curves them up against her front wall the sensation knocks her back.

“Oh, oh, oh, Mulder,” she moans in tandem with the rhythm of his movements. Scully realizes that she is practically riding his fingers and it feels so good.

“I want…I want to see you come,” he gasps. “I want to feel it.” When she looks into his eyes, her body snaps under the weight of years of repressed desire. Her orgasm rips through her body unexpectedly. She bucks against him, as her inner-muscles clench around his fingers. “Oh, Scully,” he breathes in amazement. Finally sated, she slumps against him, his heavy cock still in her hand.

Once Scully is able to function again. They kiss languidly, tasting each other. But Mulder’s tongue starts to probe her mouth a little more insistently. And she longs to give him the same pleasure that he has just given her. She slides down his body, kneeling on the floor of the car. Scully watches his face as she slowly runs her tongue from base to head of his cock. His eyes roll back in his head. She tastes herself on him.

Scully takes his cock in her mouth, swallowing him as fully as she can. Using her own lubrication to stroke up and down his length. Mulder is panting hard, his hand pulls the hair at the back of her neck. She lets out a moan that vibrates down his cock. Her tongue circles over the head of his penis, and flicks against his g-spot.

“Scu… Scully,” he yells out as he spurts hot into her mouth. She sucks him down, every last drop. He strokes her head lovingly.

When she is finished she looks up at him. Their eyes meet, and something passes between them. A truth, maybe a promise.

Mulder pulls her back up his body. She settles against him, her face finding that spot just inside his shoulder. They breathe together, and Scully listens to his slowing heartbeat. Mulder wraps his arms around her, and tenderly kisses her hairline. Her heart feels full, swelled up with warmth and devotion. This is her place, the one she carved out for herself through trials and tribulations. They are each other’s refuge. As long as they are together, they are home.

“ So, uh…” his fingers find her cheek and brush softly against her jaw. She leans into him. “Not that I’m complaining, but, what brought that on?” Scully remembers her earlier question about whether or not fellatio would work to convince Mulder to drop the search for Bigfoot and drive her home. Should she be honest?

“Oh, It was an experiment of sorts. I was testing my hypothesis,” she says warmly. He nods. When she pulls away he looks at her with adoration. “Can you take me home now, Mulder?”

“Yes,” he says, his face is relaxed and happy. “I can definitely do that.” He kisses her again. Scully crawls back into the passenger seat. Mulder buttons himself up, and adjusts his seat.

“Good.” Scully straightens her clothes. She is happy to have proven her theory. Mulder puts the car in drive, and reaches over to hold her hand.

“Remind me to take you Bigfoot hunting more often.” he says. Scully rolls her eyes. “So what was your theory, Scully?”

“Never mind, Mulder, Never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am peacenik0 on tumblr, so come check me out


End file.
